


Hanggang Kamatayan

by dragoncastle



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncastle/pseuds/dragoncastle
Summary: May dalawang salitang paulit-ulit na ipinapangako si Goyong.





	Hanggang Kamatayan

**Author's Note:**

> Sabi ko ipopost ko na lang pag tapos na, pero I feel like our fandom is so deprived of content these days HAHA.

Nangibabaw ang amoy ng pulbura at tunog ng bakal. Nagkakagulo sa paligid ni Goyo habang isa isang natutumba ang kanyang mga kabaro. Malungkot, pero ito’y inaasahan. Lahat ng ito ay para sa laban upang makamit ang kasarinlan.

May pagkakumplikado ang operasyong ito. Kinailangan ni Goyo na mapasama sa mga Katipunerong ngayon lamang niya nakilala, pero siniguro sa kanya ni Ka Miong na ang mga Katipunerong ito ay mga tapat at mga magigiting at mga pinagkakatiwalaan ng Supremo.

Kung tutuusin, ay isa nga raw sa kanila ang may-akda ng Kartilya ng Katipunan.

Ilang metro ang layo mula kay Goyo ay nagbibigay ng utos ang pinuno ng operasyong ito, ang Utak ng Katipunan mismo, si Emilio Jacinto.

Hindi lang isang beses ay nahuli ni Goyo ang sarili na napapatulala sa pinapamalas nito. Ang kanyang tindig at tinig at pati na rin ang mga mata niyang kumikislap na parang mga bituin. Mga matang nagbabaga sa pag-ibig sa bayan. Hindi pa man nagsisimula ang bakbakan ay napansin na ni Goyo ang mga ito.

Sa isang pulong kung saan inilatag ni Ilyong ang lahat ng kanilang mga plano ay kung saan niya una itong nakita. Ngayon, sa init ng digma, ang mga unang salita ni Ilyong para kay Goyo ang paulit-ulit na umuugong sa utak niya.

_Nakatitig si Ilyong sa kanya na para bang pinagiisipang mabuti ang dapat sabihin. Hindi masisi ni Goyo kung hindi ito tiwala sa kanya. Hindi sila gaanong magkakilala at sensitibo ang operasyon. Matapos ang ilang sandali ay nagsalita rin si Ilyong. “Handa ka bang sumunod sa akin, Del Pilar?”_

_Binalik ni Goyo ang sidhi ng titig ng kausap, pilit na pinaparamdam ang kanyang sinseridad._

_“Hanggang kamatayan.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“Parang napapadalas ata ang iyong dalaw sa aming kampo.” Taas-kilay na sabi ni Ilyong.

“Napag-utusan lang,” sagot ni Goyo habang pinipilit ang sarili na manatiling mahinahon.

Hindi naman kasi siya nagsisinungaling. Kailangan naman talaga ni Ka Miong ng tatakbo papunta sa kampong ito upang magdala ng mensahe. Hindi kinailangang si Goyo mismo ang maging mensahero, pero hindi na kailangang malaman ni Ilyong iyon.

Paano ba naman kasi, para bang may isang pwersang humihila sa kanya papunta sa kanang-kamay ng Supremo.

Matapos ang labanan kung saan niya unang nakitang naipamalas ni Ilyong ang kanyang husay, hindi na ito mawala sa isipan ni Goyo. Sa pagmulat ng kanyang mata sa umaga, sa gitna ng ensayo sa pakikipaglaban, sa bawat pulong ukol sa stratehiya, laging parang nasa likod ng kanyang isipan ang binata. Na para bang may nagukit ng kanyang katauhan sa kamalayan ni Goyo.

Nakakahiya na siguro kung mapapansin ni Ilyong na kanina pa nakatitig sa kanya si Goyo, kung kaya naman ay minabuti na nitong iabot ang liham na padala ni Miong. Aksidenteng nagdaop ang kanilang mga kamay. May init na dumaloy sa katawan ni Goyo, mula sa ugnayan ng kanilang mga palad at unti-unting kumakalat sa kanyang buong katawan. Biglaan siyang napabitiw sa pagkakahawak sa inaabot na sobre.

Kung may napansin mang kakaiba si Ilyong sa ikinikilos ni Goyo, wala na itong ibinigay na kumento. Pasalamat na lang din siguro ni Goyo na abala ito sa pagusisa sa liham kung kaya’t hindi nito nakita ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha.

Nang ibalik ni Goyo ang atensyon sa kaharap, ang titig nito ang sumalubong sa kanya. May mapaglarong ismid sa mga labi ni Ilyong. “Mukhang mapapasama ka nanaman sa aking pulutong.”

Hindi aaminin ni Goyo pero parang lumilipad ang kanyang puso sa narinig. “Ah. Ganoon ba.” Sagot niya, sa isang tono na nagtatago ng kanyang kasabikan.

Nakangiti si Ilyong. Bukas ang mukha, at magaan ang ekspresyon. “Handa ka bang sumunod sa akin, Del Pilar?” Hindi na ito katulad ng una nilang pagsasama na may pagiingat at alinlangan sa tinig ni Ilyong. Kilala na nila ang isa’t isa, at hindi na kailangan ni Goyong sumagot.

Pero tumugon pa rin siya.

May ngiti na naglalaro sa kanyang mga labi nang kanyang sinabi, “hanggang kamatayan, Ilyong.”

 

* * *

 

 

Si Julian ang unang nakapansin sa pagbabago kay Goyo. Napansin niya ang paghupa ng panliligaw nito sa iba’t ibang mga dalaga. Napansin niya ang kasabikan nito at parating pagpipresenta tuwing may mga mensaheng kailangan iparating ang kanilang kampo sa kampo ng Supremo.

“Ang saya mo ah,” sabi ni Julian kay Goyo, isang araw, nang makitang sumisipol ito habang naglalakad sa bayan, “ganyan ba ang umiibig?”

Nabigla si Goyo. Totoo namang masaya siya. Sino bang hindi magiging masaya tuwing maiisip ang mga mata ni Ilyong na parang mga tala sa langit at ang kanyang mga labi na para bang maingat na likhang-sining mismo ng Diyos? Pero pag-ibig? Masyado naman ata iyon.

Hindi naniwala si Goyo kay Julian. Hindi siya naniwala noong una.

Pero ngayong nakakulong na si Ilyong sa kanyang bisig, at ang ritmo ng hininga nito ang unti-unting umuugoy sa kanya papuntang kahimbingan, hindi na niya ito maipagkakaila. Ipinatong niya ang pisngi sa balikat ng katabi. Mukhang malalim na ang tulog nito, marahil ay napagod. Umaapaw ang emosyon sa puso ni Goyo.

Tama nga ang kanyang kuya, umiibig nga siya. At gusto niyang ipagsigawan ito sa mundo.

Nilapit niya ang kanyang labi sa balikat ni Ilyong. Pumikit si Goyo at, sa ilang sandali, ay nilasap ang pakiramdam ng lantad na balat nitong nakabangga sa kanyang labi. Hindi ngayon ang panahon na isigaw sa mundo ang kanyang pag-ibig. Pero pwede niya itong ibulong.

“Mahal kita, Ilyong -” tahimik na sambit niya ,

“- hindi magbabago” hinagkan niya ang balikat ng katabi,

“- habang buhay” leeg,

“- habang panahon“ pisngi,

“- hanggang kamatayan.”


End file.
